


DVD help

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Confused Sam, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Porn Watching, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Gabriel is alive - but trapped in that porn DVD - and Sam misses Gabriel so much he watches a porn just to see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DVD help

**Author's Note:**

> Please, notice that English is not my mother tongue.  
> If there is any mistake or grammar error, please, let me know so I can correct it.

It's stupid to think. Really, really stupid.

Sam doesn't- didn't, Sam didn't like the Trickster, Loki, Gabriel, whatever!

Actually, he would have liked to kill him himself. But-

Now Gabriel is dead and Sam… well, he doesn't know exactly, but he kinda miss him.

It would be nice to see him again, he thinks, packing his things.

When he's done, he starts to pack Dean's thing. His brother is out, probably getting drunk in some pub. Sam hopes he'll call at least to inform him if he's going to stay in some girls apartment for the night. They'll leave the next morning, provided Dean's return.

Sam fold Dean's jeans and shirts and put them in his travel bag. Then he found something he almost had forgotten the existence.

The last thing Gabriel gave them. The last evidence of his passage on Earth.

He puts the DVD on the table, next to his computer, and goes on with the packing.

When he's done, it's obvious that Dean would not return for the night. He checks every drawer, under the bed and in the bathroom, in order to not left anything behind – he doesn't want to came back to the hotel and explain they forgot the salt, not again.

Then he has two choices.

He could go to bed, have some sleep – he really deserves some rest – or… Truth is, since he found Gabriel's porn DVD, he can't help but think about it.

Sam glares the bed with desire, but he sits at the table. He put the DVD in his computer, his headphones on, eyeing the door in case Dean returns. Then he presses the PLAY button.

There is a red background with white scrolling credits and a very rubbishy “porn music” that announce that every actor has provided to be at least eighteen – and Sam wonders how exactly Gabriel has sent prove of him being an adult. Do Angels have ID?

A blond girl lies in a bed, flicking a magazine in silence, while a very poor interior monologue goes on – really who gives a damn about plot in this kind of movie? It's almost ridiculous.

There is a knock at the door and Sam suddenly feels thrilled.

“Room service.” says a voice-off. _His_ voice.

Sam feels a sense of expectation, almost impatient when the girl says he can come in.

The door opens and he is there. _Gabriel_. He is dressed as a service waiter and he wears that horrible fake moustache. “I've got the kielbasa you ordered.” he says. The girl seems enthusiastic, the shoddy dialogue goes on for a few more lines, then they are kissing, touching, moaning.

Sam is disturbed, but he keeps watching, he knows soon Gabriel will break the fourth wall and talk to them. Eventually Gabriel turns to the camera, removing his moustache, the gaze in his eyes is like he is really seeing Sam on the other side of the monitor. The hunter knows Gabriel is not really seeing him, but he can't help, shivers roll down his spine.

“Sam” he calls and the hunter almost jolts on his chair. “Dean.” he continues. “You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead. Oh please! Stop sobbing, it's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry! But you can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it. And uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details, right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know. The key to the cage? It's out there. Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys, well, four rings. From the Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you boys. But, uh, hey! I've been wrong before. And Dean, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not any more."

Gabriel stands up from the bed he's sitting on. “So this is me, standing up.” he says and Sam knows what's going to happen now, but he doesn't stop the video. “And this is me, lying down.” Gabriel grabs the woman and throws her to the bed, following her.

This is the moment. Sam should turn off everything and declare himself satisfied. He saw Gabriel, he still misses him, but there's nothing else he could do. Now he should really go to bed and get some rest.

Except he doesn't.

He keeps watching what Gabriel is doing on the screen. It's disgusting. He means- that's Gabriel having sex! And Sam is not a porn guy. He doesn't really like the exaggeration, everything seems fake, the actors pretend a little too much. But he can't stop to watch this particular video.

He wonders if Gabriel is just in this specific DVD or in every single record of this episode. He really doesn't care, but he'd like to think he's the only one who can watch Gabriel doing this things.

The video ends, Gabriel is taking his clothes from the floor, and Sam is dazed. It's not like he has a boner in his pants, but- well, maybe he's a little excited. You don't see everyday an Angel having an orgasm.

Sam tries to regular breathing – he didn't even realized he was heavy breathing. Then he brings the movie to the beginning with the coursor and presses PLAY again. It's just because he misses the Trickster. He'll watch it until the sex part, then he'll quit, he promises to himself.

But he doesn't.

Instead he watches it again and again and again.

By the fourth time he watches the movie he already knows he have to go to minute 1.37 to see Gabriel.

By the sixth time, he's able to skip to the parts he likes most. He never sits out the first part, however. He likes when Gabriel says his name, like he's really talking to him, like is really there.

It takes him the tenth re-watch to understand he likes the part when the girl is giving him a blow-job because he imagine himself in place of the girl. When he realizes it, he shuts his laptop. What the hell-?

He runs a hand over his face, the he starts rubbing his temple, his eyes closed.

He's tired, it must be because of this. No other reasons.

He glances the clock hanging on the wall. It's two a.m.

Now he should really go to bed.

He opens the laptop because he need to eject the DVD and never think about it ever again, but then he's shocked by what he's seeing.

The image is frozen where the video has stopped, but it's no longer reproducing the same video. Well, Gabriel is there, someone from behind kneeling between his leg, as before. Except the blonde girl is gone and there is a man. A tall man with brown hair so similar to him that Sam blinks, trying to understand if he's having hallucinations.

Everything remains frozen, but Gabriel raises his head and watches in the camera. “Do you prefer like this?” he asks. Sam is sure that this was not there the other ninth times he watched it.

“Well, you could at least answer me. After all, you forced me to replay the same scenes again and again.” he says. “You know, I'm an angel, but I still have refractory period.”

Sam is shocked. He opens his mouth and then he closes it, not speaking. This is too much information at the same time. Is Gabriel still alive or is this just an echo of his Grace? He doesn't understand. Maybe he has became completely mad. Or he's dreaming. It must be like this, he was just to tired and he fall asleep watching

“Sam, stop. I can see the wheel in your brain turning.”

“Are you real?”

“Of course I am.”

“Can you exit from the DVD?”

“Only if it's playing. Like now.” says a voice behind him.

Sam turns around and Gabriel is there in the flesh. He's real and Sam doesn't know what to say. He stands up and grabs Gabriel's elbow, just to be sure he's concrete and corporeal. He is.

“What if I switch off the DVD?”

“I don't know. Why don't you try?”

Sam ejects the DVD, still holding the angel. He doesn't slip through his fingers.

“I hoped so.” confessed Gabriel. “I needed to tell you and your brother what to do with Lucifer and your faces were so bewildered and funny I just kept joking. I didn't think I wouldn't be able to leave.”

“Why didn't you leave when I put on the DVD?”

“Honestly? I was curious to see who was watching it. I though you two would throw it in the trash, I was surprised when I saw your face.” Sam blushes while Gabriel talks. “I wanted to leave at the credits, but… you know.” Yes, he knows, he never watched the credits. Not once.

And now he have to justify him being a voyeur to Gabriel. A sheepish silence falls while the Archangel looks around, examining the room.

It's a classic motel room, substandard light green wallpaper with abstract paintings in ruined frames, a desk with a tv that had to go back to the eighties, the travel bags piled in a corner and two beds. Two single beds, with white sheets and folded blankets too heavy for the season.

Gabriel throws himself on the bed next to the window. “Guessing your brother isn't joining us.” He's not asking, more waiting for a denial that doesn't come.

“I think so.” Sam says, heading toward the other bed.

“Well…” he says, making the hunter stop and look at him. “Why don't you join me?” Gabriel pats the bed, inviting Sam to sit next to him.

“I…” he blushes. “I don't know what you think this” he points the computer “means, but… This is not going to happen.”

“Ok.”

“What?” Sam is caught of guard.

"I said: _Ok_.”

“You gonna give up so easily?”

“I'm not going to beg for it. Not my style.” Gabriel looks in the inside pocket of the red vest he's still wearing and takes out a lollipop. “You know, if you want to, you can sit next to me and I can consider the idea of sharing some candy with you. Otherwise… no problem, really.”

“Sharing some candy with me?” Sam asks and his eyebrows are arched.

“That wasn't a metaphor, kiddo. I'm not going to eat you.” he says, concentrating in unwrapping the lollipop. “Unless you want me to.” he raises his head just to watch him.

“No.” he answers quickly – too quickly.

He ponders if he should however sit on the other bed. He decides he doesn't give a damn about what would be better. He just wants to sit next to Gabriel. No point in denying it.

Gabriel doesn't say anything when Sam makes his choice and reaches his bed, he just takes out from his pocket some gummy bears and offers them to him.

Sam watches them with suspicion.

“As I said, it's not a big deal. I'm not asking you to marry me, it's not a bond. Take them.”

The hunter starts eating slowly, chewing the candy as if expecting an awful taste. Then he takes confidence. It must be the “made by angel” provenance, but they're wonderful.

“We should watch a movie.” Gabriel suggests after a while, pointing at the computer.

“What kind of movie do you like?” Sam asks, almost frightened by the possible answer.

“What about the one you where watching?”

“We are definitively _not_ gonna watch a porn.”

“C'mon, we're gonna have fun. I'm no longer there. We can watch the actress rambling on the screen searching for me.”

“I'm not sure this is a good idea.”

“Just trust the reviving angel.”

Eventually Sam agrees.

And it is really, really funny. Bella, Gabriel says that's her stage name, is an idiot, a silly stupid blonde girl that doesn't understand that her co-protagonist is gone and after an hour still calls for him.

Sam find himself giggling like a twelve-year girl who has been told a dirty joke - her _first_ dirty joke, so the fun is part amusement and part limit-breaking, like she can't belive she's not gonna be punished for this.

It's a little bit asshole, playing behind someone, but in the end Sam can't tell he's bored. He actually doesn't remember the last time he laughed so much.

And he has Gabriel right next to him, so everything is fine.

He's relaxed, maybe too much relaxed because at some point he falls asleep.

The Archangel notices it, but doesn't say a word even when Sam, completely in dreamland, surrounds his waist with an arm.

He doesn't need to sleep, but he doesn't even feel compelled to leave, so he stays there, watching over his hunter, trying to understand where exactly all this thing is going.

But there will be time for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a sequel


End file.
